Hearts & Fists – Kindred Spirits
by T2 Angel
Summary: Sagat and Cammy have a chance meeting in Thailand six months after the end of the battle with HATE Company. They discuss their lives and the lives of Ryu and Chun-Li. And the possibility of where their own lives could go. Set in the "Hearts & Fists" universe. One-Shot.


**A/N: Wow. I don't even remember when I started this but I am SO glad it's finished! I hope you guys enjoy! This actually came as a suggestion from 89niners-best-team-ever and TheMexicanDetective due to the end of** ** **Hearts & Fists II: Retaliation and conversations that Sagat and Cammy had.  
****

 **By the way, here is this story's place in the timeline:**

 **Hearts & Fists**

 **Hearts & Fists –The First Date**

 **Hearts & Fists – Lovers' Sparring Match**

 **Hearts & Fists – The Proposal**

 **Hearts & Fists – The Wedding**

 **Hearts & Fists – A Deal's A Deal**

 **Hearts & Fists II: Retaliation**

 **Hearts & Fists – Fear**

 ** **Hearts & Fists – Kindred Spirits** (CURRENT)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hearts & Fists – Kindred Spirits**

Sagat wasn't one was so accustomed to peace but, he had to admit, there was something to be said for these quiet days and, after the war against the HATE Company, quiet didn't seem so bad anymore. It had been six months since that altercation and life had gained some normalcy since then. How that was possible was anyone's guess. He walked down the Thailand streets when he saw someone running from the other direction. He narrowed his eye as he suspected something was wrong.

"STOP!" he heard a familiar voice scream.

He looked further back and, much to his surprise, to see Cammy running after a man of Thai descent. Not knowing what was going on, Sagat decided to take action anyway. For Cammy to be chasing the man like this, there had to be a good reason. Sagat ran in and clotheslined the man right out of his shoes. The man landed on the ground, prone and unconscious. Sagat stared at him to make sure he was down and looked up as Cammy skidded to a halt.

Cammy was taken aback. "Sagat?!"

Sagat gave a nod.

A car pulled up next to them, screeching to a stop. Selina got out and looked at the Muay Thai champion. "Whoa. Can't get over the size of him, chief."

"You never really do," Cammy agreed.

"Good to see you both." Sagat pointed at the unconscious man. "Who's this?"

"You don't recognize him?"

Sagat got a better look at him and scoffed. "Well, well, well. Somsak Prasert."

"International terrorist," Selina explained. "Weapons dealer, murder…"

"And all around nice guy," Cammy turned him over and put handcuffs on him. She hauled him up and threw him in the back of the car. She looked at Sagat, "Good hit."

"I strive for the best," Sagat smirked.

"Come on back with us. We just need to get this guy processed."

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Sagat, I'm trying to be nice, here. Trying to be a friend."

He chuckled.

"You must, at least, be hungry," Cammy said.

"Not especially." Sagat shrugged, "But… I'll leave that up to you."

"Well… it's almost 6 in this part of the world. How about dinner?"

Sagat considered that request. He was about to decline but, for some reason, he found that he didn't want to. Instead, he smirked. "Sure."

That evening, they all went to dinner and, much to the surprise of Cammy and Sagat, they had a very pleasant time. After a few hours, they all went back to the hotel that Cammy and Selina were staying in. Selina went to sleep while Cammy and Sagat stayed up and talked in the common area of hotel room. They spent hours drinking and talking about everything; from their time with Shadaloo, their hatred for Bison, to the relationship of Chun-Li and Ryu.

"Did you ever think it would happen for them?" Cammy asked, talking about Chun-Li and Ryu.

"I never actually cared, honestly," Sagat admitted. "But, I have to admit, I thought that Ryu would walk the path of a warrior until they day he died."

"He might still. He's still training and fighting. A child hasn't stopped that." She shrugged, "It probably gave him even more motivation."

He scoffed. "It probably did."

She stared at him then asked, "Are you a father, Sagat?"

"Not to my knowledge. Not likely, however."

"You don't have any… romantic pursuits?"

Sagat growled, lowly.

Cammy smiled. "Fine. Lustful pursuits?"

He sat back, "Not in some time, now."

"Hm."

"Well, what about you?"

She smiled, "The lustful or the romantic?"

"Either or."

"Do you actually care?"

"Somewhat."

She chuckled. "Well, lust happens when it happens. Romance…" She shrugged.

"You aren't trying to find… Mr. Right, I think is the correct term."

"It is and no. I'm not looking for love, Sagat. I mean… what Chun-Li and Ryu have… it looks like nice."

"But not for you?"

"Not at the moment." Cammy smiled, thinking about the couple. "Then again, I'm sure they both would've said the same thing not too long before it all started."

"More than likely."

"But, I have to admit, what they have… it does look like a pretty good life.

Sagat took a gulp of beer. "Yeah. It does."

She looked at him surprised.

He didn't face her direction but felt her gaze. "Stop staring at me like I'm Bison."

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"Just… never thought I would hear you talk about this kind of thing."

"I'm not saying it's something I want," he replied. "Not really. But… to see someone like Ryu find that kind of peace… makes me think that it isn't as bad as I thought."

She smirked. "Careful, Sagat, your humanity is showing."

"Yours has been showing since you left Shadaloo."

"I'm hoping not to stop it. Glad to be human again."

"I can't blame you."

"Maybe that's where all this comes from," Cammy admitted. "Being human again. Seeing what normal people have."

"We are not normal people," Sagat said.

"No. But we are people. We're human. Despite what Bison tried to make us."

He paused and thought about that. "We were no more than pawns to him, weren't we?"

"At _best_ , we were pawns."

He looked up and stared at her. "But we are human, aren't we?"

She stared back at him. "Yes. We are."

They sat in silence, letting the ordeals of the past couple of years go over their minds. How Ryu and Chun-Li went from the loners they used to be to the family they formed. It made them think about what it might take to have them go down a similar path.

"What strange turns our lives have taken," Cammy said.

"Very," Sagat agreed.

"If they can find love, maybe it's possible for us."

She thought he would have a snide comment or remark.

But, instead, Sagat nodded once and said, "Perhaps."

She was surprised by that but shrugged again. "Not right away but… in time, maybe it's something we both can find. Maybe our lives will look differently in the morning."

"Cammy."

She looked at him.

He motioned behind her, toward the window, "It is morning."

She looked over her shoulder and saw the sun peering over the buildings. She scoffed. "So it is."

"Do you think our lives look different?"

She looked back at him. "A little."

Later that morning, Cammy and Selina got themselves ready to head back to London with Somsak Prasert. Sagat accompanied them to the airfield where they were about to board a STOL plane, to keep Prasert's name off of any flight manifests. Selina put Prasert on the plane while Cammy stayed to say good-bye to Sagat.

"So, this is farewell for now," Cammy said.

"For now," Sagat replied.

"Gonna go get you a girlfriend now?" Cammy asked with a sly smile.

Sagat actually laughed. "I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet."

"I understand. I was just joking."

"You do seem gung-ho about this, I can't help but notice."

"I think we both deserve some… relief from our rough lives."

"That… would be interesting. It may take a while for me to become as content as Ryu seems to be."

"Completely understood. And I'm not saying that we should change right away, Sagat. I'm just saying that we should start thinking about the possibility. Maybe someday we both can realize what Ryu and Chun-Li learned: that there's more to life than just fighting."

"We already know that."

"Knowing about it and knowing how to do it are two different things. We're just not there yet. But, like I said, maybe someday."

Sagat nodded.

Cammy put a comforting hand on his arm. "Take care of yourself, Sagat."

"Take care of yourself, Cammy."

She boarded the plane and it took off a few minutes later.

Sagat watched the plane as it soared into the sky. He turned and walked off. "Maybe someday."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it!**

 **In keeping with the "Hearts & Fists", I didn't want to rush anything. I'm not sure if I will fully flesh Sagat and Cammy out to a couple or not but a few folks seemed to like it, so, I just may but they are both such stoic characters. Due to their personas, it has to be handled correctly. Actually, that makes it even more fun! Thanks again to 89niners-best-team-ever and TheMexicanDetective for the idea. Just so you guys know, I'm also working on a Sakura and Sean story as well.  
**

 **I'm back to working on my book and I hope to be finished by the end of this year but, along with other projects, I'm working on ideas for a Hearts & Fists III. And I'm as excited as you guys are!**

 **Hope to see all of you soon!**


End file.
